First Super Robot War Event: Battle 2
Note: When you see a link, it was explain something, or take you to the character description, because I am not writing down their appearance, over and over again... Tachyon VS Hakaitron Prologue Skisis, for untold ages many have pondered and at this mystery. It was a planet in the goldilocks zone, the orbital region around a star wherein a solid planet may hold life. Yet, despite it perfect location, it was cold, arid, barren. It surface was one long eternal blizzard, all attempts to colonize ended in failure, at efforts to terraform it were useless. It was as if the cold was not simply the absence of heat, but a presence, that would not be cast out so easily. This is the world, where the Cyberbots and the Destroids have come to battle in the next part of the great conflict. Part 1 Above the icy world, the battle raged on, as Destroid ships fired upon Cyberbot cruisers and vice versa. The two forces had come and had set upon battling each other, to stop the other side from claiming the relic. "Do not forget your purpose..." said Victorious Supreme's holographic image. The Cyberbot commander Tachyon stood on the bridge of the flag ship, talking to him and SolZen, via Quantum String Slingshot. "This battle, is at best a distraction, whoever claims the relic will decide the tide of battle." "It can't be that powerful..." said Tachyon skeptical. "They are called the 'Calamity' relics for a reason..." said SolZen downing a bottle of Ultra Engen like nothing "Not the 'a smack on the back of the servo' relics' Anyone of them can cause world ending cataclysms, which now explains why Skisis is an ice world, despite being so close to its sun." "What are we dealing with here...?" "Skisis has some manner of energy field that defies heat, there is no known heating system or terraforming device that can operate on that world for long, that includes our bodies. We were built to not overheat, the cold is not our friend." "Why is this taking so long...!" shouted Hakaitron, blasting a hole through a subordinate. The impatient bot was the commander of the Destroids in this battle, and he was not happy with his inability to simple roll through any opposition. "All of you fight harder, that relic is mine..." "The relic is mine..." said the Emperor as his image appeared via hologram, the large cloaked bot, gave barely a look, and yet the room was filled with dread. "Sire, how good..." "I have no need for sycophants, what I want is victory, what I want, is the relic." "Yes, sire, once this battle is..." "The battle is irrelevant, it is a distraction from the real prize, take a group of your best men and find me that relic!" "Sir, the temperatures down there are below freezing and any attempt to scan and proven pointless, we have no idea where it is...and neither do the Cyberbots, if we defeat them here..." "Are you disobeying me...?" "Of course, not, just trying to change your mind, disobey you, no Destroid would ever think of that...!" The emperor's eyes squinted a bit. "Get me, my relic..." like that he was gone. Hakaitron stood up and sneered. "Pompous bag of bolts...! Just you wait, soon I will be Emperor! Wretch...." everyone looked at him "get back to work!) he shouted while firing wildly. The officers on the bridge ducked and got down, trying to avoid the fire. "You, go and prepare a shuttle, and get me a security team!" Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Fan Event Category:SolZen321